


Stories (wip)

by 10k_Takahashi



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Anxiety, Bojack reference, Car Accidents, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Harley is big sad, Implied Sexual Content, I’ve never written anything this cute, Mary loves Ririka so much, Maybe OOC, Maybe a collection of stories?, My First AO3 Post, Ririka isn't used to it, Rum, Sex Club, Suicide, Tagging is difficult, Twinkies, Very minor Poison Ivy/Kite Man, bacardi, good mornings, idk - Freeform, idk what this will be, low-key songfic, trigger warning, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_Takahashi/pseuds/10k_Takahashi
Summary: I'm hoping I can turn this into a collection of short stories, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I have an entire playlist of songs that I wanna make stories out of. Requests are welcome.Enjoy!
Relationships: Momobami Ririka/Saotome Mary, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Referenced Pamela Isley/Kite Man
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Requests!

Hello! Please post requests here so I can have everything in one place, makes it easier for me.

I will upload when I want to, so please don't expect scheduled updates. I’ll do character/reader but I'm more likely to do character/character and I only do F/F, so no M/F or M/M please! I might do smut but I'm not sure, i’ve never done it before.

Alrighty, now onto fandoms I’m in:

Young Justice  
Teen Titans  
Flashpoint Timeline/Apokolips Timeline  
Harley Quinn  
Persona 5  
Code Vein  
Spider-Verse  
School-Live!  
Kakegurui  
RWBY  
Gen:LOCK  
Zombieland Saga  
Danganronpa (I only really know the 1st one, but I know the characters enough in each to write them)  
Sword Art Online (everything except for Alicization)  
Blue Exorcist  
Citrus  
Attack on Titan  
Assassination Classroom  
Future diary  
Naruto/Shippuden  
One Punch (season 1)  
Kaguya-Sama: Love is war (season 1)  
Madoka Magica  
Carole & Tuesday (Part 1)  
Doki Doki Literature Club  
Rainbow Six Siege  
Overwatch  
She-Ra and the Princesses of Power  
Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts  
Gravity Falls  
Azur Lane  
Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions!  
Black Mirror  
The Devil Is A Part-Timer!  
Ajin: Demi-Human  
A Silent Voice  
Victorious  
Bojack Horseman  
Ingress The Animation  
Atypical  
Sakura Trick  
Avatar  
Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss  
My Pride (Animated show on YouTube ^_^)  
CLC (Kpop group)  
Dreamcatcher (Kpop group) 

There’s probably more, but that’s all the one's I got for now. I’ll update it in the future!

Thanks for your time!


	2. Goodbye - Harley/Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Poison Ivy get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not forget to post this. Most definitely...did not.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this short story!
> 
> Song: Goodbye by WVNDER

_ ”Why do you always do this?! You fuck up everything. Everything good for you, everything good for me...I just- I can't fucking take this anymore.” _

_ ’See? Even she agrees that you’re a fuck up. Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up,  **fuck up** - ’ _

_ ”Ivy, I-” _

_ ”No. Get out.” _

_ ”What...?” _

_ ”Get the fuck out of my house, Harley. You’ve hurt me enough.” _

_ ”But-” _

_ ”Get.  ** Out ** !” _

* * *

That last syllable still rang in my head like a gunshot. ~~‘~~ ~~ Maybe the ocean could drown it out ’ ~~

What am I going to do now? I have no home, Ivy  _ was _ my home.  ~~ The static is getting louder. ~~ Why now? Why do I set fire to everything good to me?  ~~ I can’t feel my arms. ~~ Am I walking?

When did I get in the car?

** ’ Maybe a drive would be good for you ** **’** Yeah...maybe it could help me clear my thoughts.

I put the keys  ~~ wheredidIgetthese ~~ in the ignition and started the car. I don't know where I'm heading. Anywhere but here would be nice, maybe I should go to  **~~ acliffside ~~ ** the boardwalk. 

I don't think there’s any coming back from this.  ~~ whendidigetontheroad? ~~

I’m cold.

At least I made it to the cliffside...

~~ I get out of the car and sit on the hood ~~ I sit in the car and keep the engine running. My hands tighten around the steering wheel. The drop leads to a rocky ocean.

The stars are pretty tonight. And the radio is playing all of my favorite songs.

It's so peaceful.

I don't know when but I pressed down on the gas. I'm almost to the top of the cliff now.  ~~ Whendidistartcrying? ~~

While falling, there's a moment of serenity. It's quiet.

That is until I see the view from halfway down.

And before earth and steel collide, my second thoughts all scream survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, criticism is always welcome
> 
> Also, I’m only gonna tag ships and fandoms once I do anything in said fandom or with said characters. I hate clicking on a fanfiction that has a ship that I like in the tags but they don't actually have the ship in their stories.


	3. Bad Habits - Harley/Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley’s day before the wedding.
> 
> Song: Habits by Tove Lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this’ll turn out but I hope I do it well. Also, Harley ain't in jail before the wedding.
> 
> Requested by Tonithegerm
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

’Well, this is just sad.

Ivy turned you down and you resort to this?

Eating in the bathtub?

You’re Harley fucking Quinn, you should be out bashing people's skulls in and randomly kissing things, not this!’

A groan escapes my lips as I attempt to lift myself up, which was a failure, all I managed to do was break another plate. It's not like I wanted to finish my dinner anyway. 

After a few minutes of struggling, I manage to lift myself out of the tub without breaking any bones. I wish I could’ve broken my neck instead of that plate.

I trudge myself in front of the mirror and just stare at myself.

God, I look like shit. 

I had tear streaks and mascara all down my face, my lipstick was smudged to hell and back, and my eyes were red and puffy. I look like I'm a sad smoker.

I wouldn't mind taking a hit of weed right now, or any drug for that matter. I’ll snort some fucking bath salts.

I clean myself up and walk out into the main lobby of the mall. 

I need some fucking alcohol.

Speaking of, there's a full bottle of Bacardi right in the middle of the room. How convenient.

I drag my feet over to the bottle, nearly tripping over air on the way, and pick it up. I twist the cap off and immediately down at least a quarter of it.

And now it's time for the waiting game.

I plop down onto the couch. Yes. Now we wait.

...

Ah, fuck it.

I stand up and take a few more swigs of the rum before I start heading towards the entrance of the mall. There's no fun in waiting.

I make my way outside and towards one of the many abandoned and/or stolen cars in the lot. I hop into one of The cars and start it up. 

By hotwiring it of course.

I pull the car out of the lot and start my half-drunken drive through the city. Obviously taking more swigs of the Bacardi as I go. Because why not.

I’m Harley fucking Quinn.

As I ride around, I realize that Gotham is a very sexual city at night.

What is this, Vegas?

It’s also very inclusive. Both male and female prostitutes around every corner.

Maybe I should go to a bar? No, too many sleazy drunk guys. A strip club? No, too much of a tease. Hmmm...

I turn the corner and see a sex club. Perfect.

I pull up to the neon-lit building and take a few more drinks of the rum. I ponder on if I should take it in with me but ultimately decide to leave it behind, I don't need my drink tasting of sex.

I hop out of the car and walk up to the building, I can’t tell what the sign says as it's just an amalgamation of different neon colors. I think the rum is starting to sink in.

I walk up to the door, planning on heading straight through until the bouncer stops me and asks for my ID. I give him one look before heading through the door, not before telling him to fuck off, however.

He didn’t even try to stop me, he must’ve had a rough night. I’ve had a rough life, pal, get in line.

As I walk through the door, I'm surprised to be met with the smell of popcorn and not the stuffy scent of sex. It’s a pleasant smell though, at least I won't be getting an immediate headache now.

I push on through the building and hear the soft sounds of skin smacking skin to my left and the quiet moans of a woman to my right. Damn, even during public sex they're trying to be polite.

I feel a throb between my thighs and heat around my waist.

Alcohol plus a sex club is either a fucking great combination or a stupid-ass decision.

Either way, I ignore it and press on.

And by press on, I mean take two steps through a curtain and see Ivy and Kite Man. On a couch. Making out. Half Naked. What a shitty coincidence. 

”Ivy?”

I think I’m gonna be sick.

”Harls? What the hell are you doing here?” Ivy slowly stood up in front of the couch they were just- 

”I- I have to go” I turn on my heel as fast as possible and book it out of this building.

I can already feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. This was a bad idea.

I burst through the front door and make a beeline for my car. 

I start up the car and drive away. To where? I don't know, but I somehow make it home.

I need food.

I put the car in park and get out. I trudge myself up to the entrance of the mall, taking the rum with me.

As soon as I entered, I scoured the mall for food, only to find a singular box of twinkies. I guess this’ll do.

I head back towards the bathtubs and take a seat in one of em. At least I got my rum and twinkies.

Before I even realized it, the entire box was empty. Then I had a huge urge to puke. Which I did.

What a waste of perfectly good rum and twinkies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two of this but I'm unsure. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Not Enough - Ririka/Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning anxiety and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be really surprised if I write two stories in one day.
> 
> Requested (?) by Anon
> 
> Song: Not Enough by SadBoyProlific

Barely any sleep...again.

My nerves have been all over the place. It’s exhausting and yet it's keeping me from sleep.

The only plus about this is that I get to watch Mary sleep.

I-I’m not a creep or anything! She’s just really beautiful when she sleeps, so I can't help it!

I just wish I could be stronger for her.

I sigh and push further into the girl, causing her to stir awake.

”Good morning, beautiful.” Mary greets as she yawns and stretches around me.

”Good morning, did I wake you? I'm sorry.” I ask, worry dripping from my words.

”Yes, but you’re the absolute best thing to wake up to.” 

Does she mean that? What if she’s lying? She wouldn't do that, right?

”Hey, what’s got you so worried? I’m gonna have to give you extra love if you keep that face.” Instead of answering her, I just buried my head further into her chest.

”Oh no, we are not avoiding your problems.” Mary lifted my head up and looked me in the eyes, ”What’s going on?”

She filtered her fingers through my hair as I began to sniffle, ”I-I’m just nervous that you’re gonna get bored of me and l-leave me for someone better. And these past few nights I-I’ve only gotten a few hours or no sleep at all because these thoughts are keeping me up.”

She pulled me closer to her, ”Rika, I would never leave you. You’re my one in a million, never forget that. I love you with all of my heart.” 

”You mean it?” I asked as my heart swelled with love.

”Yes, baby. And if I have to prove it to you by pampering you all day, then so be it. So, how does coffee and pancakes in bed sound?” Mary asked as she looked down at me, a small smile forming on her face.

”That sounds great, but don’t you have to go pick up that package for Yumeko?” 

”Aw damn it, I forgot about that. Ok, let me go get that real quick and I’ll be back to make breakfast.” She detangled herself from me and the bed and started to get dressed.

I had forgotten about the...actions from the night before, as I watched her stand up wearing only underwear.

God, she’s beautiful.

She walked over to our shared dresser and started picking out clothes. I guess she noticed me staring and looked over her shoulder at me, sending a wink and a small smirk my way.

I squeaked in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands, heat rising to the tips of my ears.

She giggled softly.

Mary got dressed in silence while I stayed in bed mostdefinitelynotpeaking. 

”Alright, I’ll be back in about 20 minutes. Stay there until I get back so I can treat you to breakfast in bed. Love you.” She leaned in and kissed my cheek, ”Ok, I love you as well.” I said as I watched her walk away and out of the house.

Today is going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fics in one day *and* one of them is actually a (somewhat) happy one! What a rare sight to behold. 
> 
> Sorry if the characters are OOC but I imagine that in private Mary would treat Ririka like a princess and smother her in love and appreciation. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
